The Spaces Inbetween
by Cocoon02
Summary: Three months after, well, everything, life is starting to get back to normal. Or is it? Yuna still has some internal demons to deal with. And a few other things...
1. Three Months

**Author's Note:** And I now take my first tentative steps into the world of FFX fanfiction. Hahaha. But seriously.

Ok, this is basically based on the idea that it went a little far one night...

* * *

It had been three months. Three months since they had defeated Sin for good. Three months into the life that Yuna didn't think she would have.

It had also been three months since he'd left.

_Tidus._

Yuna shook her head in an attempt to do the impossible, to get him out of her head.

That was definitely impossible.

Especially now.

It was a lovely day on Besaid. Only a few fluffy clouds floated across the soft blue sky. A warm breeze blew, and the ocean was calm.

The water from said ocean lapped at Yuna's feet as she sat at the edge of it. Thinking. She absentmindedly dug her toes into the wet sand. She just stared off into the horizon. She'd have to tell them. She'd put it off for so long... They'd figure it out soon enough if she didn't say anything, and she didn't want that. She wanted to tell them herself, to explain. But she choked on her words every time she even thought about it.

"Yunie!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to see her Al Bhed cousin, Rikku.

She cocked her head and smiled, "Hey!"

Rikku walked over, and plopped herself down next to Yuna, "What'cha doin'?" she asked.

"Nothing really." Yuna replied, "Just thinking."

"You've been doing a lot of that lately." Rikku commented.

"Yes. I-" _This is it,_ she thought, _Just tell her._

She looked into her cousin's swirly green eyes, "Rikku, I-I have something to tell you."

"Okay." Rikku said.

The words threatened to clog her throat again, but she forced them free, "I-I'm pregnant." she said softly.

The Al Bhed took it better than she expected, "Ooh!" she squealed, "Really? Wait a minute..." the smile that had previously been on her face faded, "Is-is _he_ the daddy?"

Yuna nodded.

"Ooh, so you guys..." Rikku began mischeviously.

"Yes. Just once. Before he..." she trailed off, but the look on Rikku's face caused her to begin again, hotly, "I thought I was going to die!" she said defensively, "You know how I feel about him! I thought I was never going to see him again, so I... I let it go too far one night." she stopped, but began again after a few seconds. "I didn't die." she said sadly, "But I'll still never see him again."

Rikku gave her a hug, "It's okay, Yunie. Now, you have a piece of him. He'll live through your baby."

Yuna looked down at her stomach, "I guess."

Rikku stood, dragging Yuna up by the arm, "Come on, let's go tell the others!"

* * *

Lulu and Wakka reacted more like Yuna expected. Wakka just stood there with his mouth open. Which was probably best, he wasn't good with words, anyway. But Lulu, as expected, did _not_ stay quiet.

"You're what?"

Yuna folded her hands together and held them to her chest, then bowed her head in shame. Now she wished she hadn't said anything.

"Don't be mad!" Rikku cried in defence of her cousin.

Lulu sighed, "I'm not mad. Just... suprised."

Wakka finally found his voice, "Is it... his?"

Yuna nodded, "Yes." she answered.

Wakka folded his arms, and by the look on his face, he was thinking deeply. He spoke after a few seconds, "But, he wasn't really real, ya? Just a dream of the fayth. So how could he-"

"He _was_ real!" Rikku interrupted, stomping her foot angrily.

"Yes, I agree." Lulu said, "Just because he was a dream, doesn't mean he wasn't real, Wakka."

Wakka looked around at them all, "Bah!" he said, throwing one hand up in the air before walking away.

Yuna kept her head hung, "I'm sorry." she said, "I shouldn't have said anything."

Lulu walked forward and hugged her, "No. It's alright, Yuna. We were just surprised." She held her at arm's length, "Don't worry about Wakka, just give him a few days, he'll get used to it."

Yuna nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

**Hi again! Hope you like it so far. Please review!**


	2. Silhouette

The next six months were really awkward for Yuna. Not because people shunned her or anything, but because they accepted her pregnancy so easily. Nobody asked questions. It was odd.

Not that she complained.

Four months after she told the others, Lulu and Wakka got married. It was nice. Even Kimahri came. He was the Elder Ronso now, so they didn't see him much. But he came for this.

After the wedding, there was a bonfire. Celebration was in the air. But Yuna sat by herself, away from the merry crowd. She was happy for her friends, they were like a brother and sister to her. But she had no joy in her heart. It sat like a heavy rock in her chest.

She was alone for a long time. But that was okay with her. She spent the time talking to her baby. Thinking her thoughts at the human being growing inside of her.

_Look at Wakka, he looks so happy. And Lulu. Is that a smile? They're going to be your godparents you know. I haven't told them yet. _She chuckled out loud a little. _Rikku's going to be jealous. Just a little. But I think she'll be fine. She can't wait to meet you. I wish you could know your father. _She thought sadly. _But he's gone. _She sighed. _I really miss him._

That's when she saw Kimahri's dark silhouette against the bright flames. He stood with his arms crossed, watching her. She made eye contact with him, and he came over to her.

"Why Yuna alone?" he asked in his deep, warm voice, "Yuna sad?"

She shook her head, "No. I just- needed to think."

Kimahri nodded, "Kihmari understand."

That was one of the reasons Yuna liked Kimahri, he didn't pry. He had a saying, 'Ronso deal with Ronso problems,' which he seemed to apply to everyone.

Both were silent for a while, and eventually, Kimahri sat cross-legged on the ground, determined to keep Yuna from being alone.

Yuna stared up at the millions of glittering stars, remembering another bonfire, six months ago. That's when she'd had her first real conversation with Tidus. Just thinking about it, her very soul began to yearn for him. His strong arms, his startingly blue eyes, his rebellious attitude...

"Kimahri." she said.

"Hm?"

"Do you think..." she placed a hand on her belly, "Do you think we'll see him again?"

Kimahri nodded, "Kimahri think so. Yuna love him. He return."

"It means so much to hear you say that." Yuna said softly.

* * *

Two months later...

* * *

_She found herself on the beach. There was no sun, but it wasn't dark. There was a soft white light eminating from everything but the sand. The only sound was the waves gently lapping against the sand._

_Yuna took silent steps forward, feeling that there was something here. Something she needed to find._

_She did not walk very far before she saw him._

_He was out in the water, not very far, only about knee-deep, and getting closer._

_She stood at the edge of the water and waited for him. He reached her, and embraced her. She allowed herself to absorb as much of him as she could. His strength, his smell, his warmth._

_"I miss you." she whispered, "So much."_

_He didn't respond, just held her tighter for a moment, then let her go._

_She took a small step back, and stared up into his face. The white light had turned his normally blond hair silver. But his eyes... they were as blue as ever. She could have lost herself in them forever. But then he looked down._

_He suddenly had a little bundle in his arms. She looked at it curiously, not wondering what it was, but wondering where it came from._

_He shifted the blanket a little, revealing the sleeping face of their son. _

_And he finally spoke, "This is our son. I don't know him yet, but I will."_

_Yuna looked up at him again, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "You mean... you're coming back?"_

_He gave no answer, and everything that glowed suddenly began to glow brighter. The light became more intense, overpowering..._


	3. Jecht

**Author's Note:** That awkward moment when you don't know how you're doing on a story... Help an author out?

* * *

She woke up.

The light-edged silhouette of Tidus was burned into her eyes. Or rather, her mind's eye. She held onto the image as long as she could. But then she heard the baby fuss.

The baby. Her baby boy. He was barely a week old, her little Jecht. Named after Tidus's father, guardian of her own father. The final Sin.

She got up quietly, careful not to disturb Rikku (who was staying with her), and crossed the tent to the crib someone had built for her. She didn't know who.

It was the middle of the night, so she couldn't really see. But she could hear the little cries of her son, and sent a loving smile in that direction. She went to pick him up.

And felt nothing.

She went immediately into a nervous panic. Her heart beating a million miles an hour, she lit a lamp.

And there he was.

She was completely confused, but went to pick him up again. This time, she lifted the tiny infant out of the crib, and into her arms. Relieved, and her heartbeat returning to normal, she held him close, cooing softly until his fussing stopped.

She heard a rustling behind her. Rikku had woken up.

"Hey." she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing." Yuna replied, "Go back to sleep."

Rikku mumbled in agreement and laid back down.

Yuna looked into the drowsy face of her son, who was drifting off now that he'd gotten attention. He gave an adorable little yawn and looked up at her with eyes as blue as his father's.

Those little blue eyes flooded her mind with memories. Memories of love, of pain. Of happiness, of sorrow. Her heart twisted, and she felt the tears. She fought hard against them, but a few still fell.

"Oh, Tidus." She whispered, "I wish you were with me."

But she knew that, no matter what she dreamed, it was impossible. He was, as Wakka said, a dream of the faith. Not entirely real. And yet...

She felt the weight of her boy in her arms. She felt the heat from his tiny body. The heartbeat in his chest. Jecht, half her and Tidus, was very real. She recalled the pain of bringing him into the world, still a fresh event in her mind. Yes, very _very_ real...

But then she remembered earlier, when she had failed to pick him up. It had been as if there was nothing but air in the crib. As if her hands had gone straight through him.

Another memory surfaced, but this one she fought down. No need to relive _that_.

She sighed and replaced Jecht in the crib.

* * *

Yuna awoke the next morning to sunlight on her face, and the voices of Rikku and Lulu.

"I don't know what happened, I went to pick him up, but I couldn't! It was like I just imagined he was there!"

Yuna's heart went cold as Rikku's words sunk in. It had happened again.

"But I'm holding him now." came Lulu's reassuring voice, "I can feel him just fine."

Yuna swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. She stretched a little before saying, "She's not making it up, Lulu. That happened to me last night."

"Really, Yunie?" Rikku asked. Yuna nodded.

Lulu looked at her and considered her words. Then she looked at Jecht, "I see."

"Whaddya think it means?" Rikku cried.

Lulu walked over to Yuna and handed Jecht to her, "I don't know."

* * *

Jecht's little 'disappearing acts' (which came to be referred to as 'phasing'), continued. He phased at least once, sometimes twice a day. It became like a random daily ritual. And though it wasn't unexpected, it scared Yuna every time. Every time her hands went straight through him...

It was Wakka who came up with the only theory they had.

"Maybe," he said one day, playing with his two-month old, Vidina, "maybe it's because, his dad wasn't really real, ya? So maybe, it's like, he's trying to be real, like Yune, instead of only half-real."

It both made sense and was completely ridiculous at the same time. But Yuna remembered her dream, where Tidus had all but said he was coming home. After that was the first time Jecht had phased. She couldn't help but feel that there was a connection. Even if she was wrong, even if there was no connection... she had to believe something. She had to believe there was a reason she often had to wait before holding her son.


End file.
